


Emerald blues

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things that might have happened after season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vern lives.

”Just us left,” says Vern.  
Toby shrugs. “Guess so,” he says.  
“I’m glad we’re back in Oz.”  
“Whatever,” says Toby.  
“See ya,” says Vern and leaves. His new boys look much like the old ones; one might be James’ brother.  
Toby remembers he used to hate Vern, when he still had enough energy to care.

The long line of dead people has left him numb.  
He killed Vern’s’ sons, Vern’s son killed Gary, Gen killed herself, Franklin killed his father, Chris killed Franklin. Forgetting someone?  
Yeah. No. Keller. He did himself in, and left Toby alone. Alive. As alive as he can be in Oz anyway.

*  
Vern dodged the knife and survived. Keller was going to take him down, but Toby told him not to. He was tired of the endless vendetta.  
Then he broke up with Keller and made him swan dive out of life.  
Vern won’t kill Toby now. Or maybe he will. Toby doesn’t care either way.  
He’s one of the survivors. He’s lucky.  
*  
There’s a pretty new thing he rooms with. Looks like the guy’s prag material.  
He’s open for a deal or so, sucking cock for protection and advice.  
Toby accepts and he has himself a bitch. Didn’t take that much. The guy seems grateful, and Toby ignores the sliver of ice in his heart when the guy deep-throats him. This is what he’s become. He needs to own it, or die with Chris.  
*  
“Got a prag I hear,” says Vern.  
“Yeah,” says Toby. “Guess I graduated from the school of hard knocks.”  
“You could work with me,” says Vern.  
“No,” says Toby.  
“Do you miss him?” asks Vern and it’s clear who he means.  
“Do you?” asks Toby.  
Vern says nothing. Maybe he looks wistful for s second; maybe it’s only the lighting.

*  
“Want in the game?” asks Ryan.  
“Whatever,” says Toby.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Shit are you and Vern pals now?”  
“Nah. Just not going to kill him this week.”  
“In Oz that’s friendship,” says Ryan.  
“Chris is dead,” says Toby.  
“What about Paul?” asks Ryan.  
“He’s my bitch.”  
“Does he want tits?”  
“They all want tits,” says Toby.  
*  
Paul is sniffing soon enough, and Toby lets him. Fucker needs some comfort, and he’s not one to judge.  
Paul turns up bruised and Toby sighs.  
Vern and his boys did this maybe.  
He asks but Paul won’t talk.

*  
“Did you rape my bitch?” asks Toby.  
“No,” says Vern. “That was the homeboys.”  
“Why not me?” he asks numbly.  
“No. That’s no fun anymore,” says Vern.  
“Am I too old for you?”  
Vern sighs.  
“You did him,” says Toby.  
“I didn’t.”  
“If you didn’t your boys did. It’s okay.”  
“Maybe so. I’ll tell them to leave him alone.”  
“Thanks,” says Toby.  
His bitch got the same treatment as he did, as Cyril and Adam and Franklin.  
Peter Schibetta too and all those nameless boys.  
The currency of Oz, as paid by the weaker ones to the strong.  
*  
He finds Paul hanging by a nose. He calls a co and pretends he has no idea why.  
Some can handle it, some go insane.  
He’s lucky he’s lost his own mind.  
*  
He plays chess with Vern for some reason.  
“Sorry bout your bitch,” says Vern.  
“Yeah. I’ll find another.”  
“I’ve got a spare. Pretty thing too.”  
“I’ll take him.”  
“You’ve changed.”  
“You happened. Chris happened.”  
“Oz happened,” says Vern.

*  
“You can save your soul,” says Pete.  
“No,” says Toby.  
“Tobias I know you’re hurting over Chris.”  
“That man is dead,” says Toby.  
“It’s never too late.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“You forgave Vern. You can forgive yourself.”  
“No,” says Toby. “Never.”  
With that he leaves.  
In his bunk there’s someone waiting to learn what he can teach.  
Oz days ahead, useless life stretching out till his death.  
Toby was that man waiting in his bunk once, but he’s not anymore.  
He’s shed his skin and become the man he always was meant to be.  
He dreams of Chris, smiling at him like he sometimes did.  
He looks happy, and his lips taste of freedom.


	2. Emerald blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Toby make an understanding.

It’s grayer and smaller. But it’s still Em City. McManus has retired and gone to Attica, leaving Querns without a unit manager and Murphy without his friend.  
Rumors say Tim and Sean are living together now.  
Leo Glynn is missed, but he’s not the death on Toby’s mind. It’s not Vern Schillinger either, but Chris.  
Who else?  
He tries not to think about Chris but he fails.

*  
The new unit manager is a woman, McManus’ ex. She seems up to the task.  
She brings back conjugals for a week, and then changes her mind. Or someone changes it for her. Querns? Devlin? Who knows?  
Ryan huffs, but he’s long since divorced and Gloria’s gone.  
It’s not like they could marry anyway. She’d risk her career and she’s done that enough as it is.  
The best thing Ryan can do is let her go.  
*

“So,” says Ryan,” too bad about conjugals.”  
“Yeah,” says Toby. “I’m a widower and I have no prison groupie so I don’t care.”  
“You’re gay,” says Ryan.  
“I don’t know. I think it was Keller.”  
“What about those others?”  
“I only fucked them to mess with Chris.”  
“You fucked them to fuck him.”  
“Yes. Okay, so maybe I’m bi.”  
“Whatever. Give it a few years and maybe I won’t be straight either.”  
“Oh. You want my big cock in your lily white Irish ass?”  
“Don’t push it Beech,” huffs Ryan. "I've seen you and you ain't that big."  
"Big enough for you baby," says Toby and licks his lips. Ryan looks at him a bit too long, and then nervously leaves.

*  
“You should try my d-tabs,” says Miguel.  
“No. I’m staying clean,” says Toby.  
“You’re in for life for killing Keller,” says Miguel.  
“I didn’t kill him,” says Toby.  
Miguel shrugs and tries to move his merchandise elsewhere.  
Torquemada will be so pleased.  
If conjugals come back Miguel might marry Cathy Jo. She’s been writing him.

*  
Toby thinks of Holly doing well, and sees her every week. She misses him, but she loves him.  
Angus is divorcing his wife, and his mistress is pregnant. The Beecher family drama never ends.  
Bonnie Keller claims she gave Chris’ kid up for adoption and Toby’s got his family to try and find her. Angus has promised to look out for her, even though he has more than enough to deal with.  
Toby’s in for life, and only he knows that he’s innocent of murdering Chris.  
*  
There’s a hole in him where his love for Chris has gnawed his insides out.   
He almost misses Vern at least he knew where he stood with him.  
The new unit manager moves him in with Ryan.  
*  
Toby sought to get his sentence reversed but no dice. His family couldn't help this time.  
Ryan is starting to eye him with interest; he’s been starved for affection to long to pass Toby's offer up.

Ryan fucks him very carefully, and soon gets the hang of it.  
Toby’s missed feeling of being filled with a man’s hard cock and feeling wanted at least a little. Ryan's skinny body is not Chris' muscular bulk, but it's lithe and strong, and he has a great cock. Toby can't pass that up.  
He’s not alone, and maybe that’s enough.

*  
Many years later Chris’ daughter comes to see him, to say she’s marrying Angus son. Holly is bridesmaid and Harry has forgiven him for being in jail. He gets to see the wedding, though he’s in chains. Howell huffs, but cries a little when she thinks he's not looking. Having a daughter might have mellowed her a little. Toby saves a piece of the wedding cake for Ryan.


	3. Can't find my way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris lives.

The place is still ugly. That won’t ever change thinks Toby. The blood spilled has been washed away, the bodies are buried, but the feeling remains.  
The dead Aryans are almost forgotten, maybe not dear old Vern, but Robson? Does anyone miss him? Not even his wife thinks Toby.  
There’s no Chris here yet, to fill his mind.  
That drug is gone and he’s in withdrawal.  
Oh he’s not dead, but Toby won’t take him back.

*  
Agent Taylor doesn’t stop by again, his offer of parole withdrawn. No justice for those murdered boys. Toby feels no guilt for that. He has enough guilt to go around, for Kathy, Gen, Gary, hell even Vern’s sons.  
Not for that fucker Metzger. That was a good kill.  
The man he used to be is gone, a skin he had to shed.  
*  
“Want to talk to me Tobias?” asks Pete, her face serious.  
“No. I’m good.”  
“Chris is back.”  
“Yes. I won’t talk to him.”  
“You know he won’t stop trying to get you back.”  
“He’ll kill himself to do that. I don’t care. I’m over him.”  
“Tobias..”  
“Talk to him sister. He needs it.”  
“Very well,” sighs Pete.  
*  
“How long till you take him back?” asks Rebadow of all people.  
“Never,” says Toby.  
“You’ll see how wrong you are,” says Bob.  
“How’s Stella?”  
“Fine, her cancer’s in remission.”  
“Will you give her a chance?” he asks.  
“Yes.”  
“Which is good since she’s not an evil con man and serial killer who’s ruined your life.”  
Bob says nothing.   
*  
Toby sees Chris at last, looking as good as ever, talking to some new fool.  
He heads right over, not bothering to hide who he wants to see.  
“You fucker,” says Toby. “It’s over.”  
“Good to see you too.”  
“No. Don’t.”  
“We’ll be together again,” says Chris. “We have nowhere to go.”  
“True. But I don’t need to keep loving you. I don’t.”  
Chris holds his hands up in surrender.  
It’s not over. It will never be over, the fat lady isn’t singing.  
Toby can’t kill Chris, and Chris won’t kill him.  
*  
There’s an Aryan fucker with a shank behind him.  
“Bend over,” says the guy.  
“Are you going to kill me?”  
“No,” says the guy.  
“Fine,” says Toby and does. This is his lot in life, getting fucked up the ass by an Aryan.  
The guy comes soon enough, and climbs off him.  
“Don’t be a stranger,” says Toby. Defiance is all he has left.  
*  
The loser brags about his little escapade. He turns up dead.  
Oh Chris so you still care?  
Toby is not surprised.  
*  
If he goes back to Chris, will less people die or more?  
He doesn’t much care so he requests a transfer.  
Better the devil you know.  
*  
“Told you,” says Chris.  
“I know. I love you,” he says and almost sighs.  
“I’ll always love you,” says Chris.  
“I know,” says Toby.  
He’s fucked and Chris has him.   
“Fuck me,” says Toby and Chris nods and complies.  
He’s always happy to be of help.  
*  
Keller is his rock, his steadfast cliff.  
It’s strange how in synch they are after all this time.  
It’s their language, sighs and moans saying more than words ever could.


End file.
